1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cathode ray tube, such as is used for a television receiver or a computer display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the step for forming a phosphor screen on a glass panel in conventional methods for manufacturing a cathode ray tube, the inside surface 2 of a glass panel 1 having a wall portion 3 is coated with a coating fluid 5 for forming a phosphor screen, and then the glass panel 1 is lowered in the arrow direction "B", with the inside surface 2 of the glass panel 1 facing downward as shown in FIG. 6. After placing an end surface 3a of the wall portion 3 on a flat portion 4a of a panel support stand 4, the coating fluid 5 that has been applied to the inside panel surface 2 is dried with a heater 6.
However, in such conventional methods for manufacturing a cathode ray tube, if the glass panel 1 is lowered too fast in the arrow direction "B" onto the panel support stand 4, and the wall portion end surface 3a is placed too fast onto the flat portion 4a of the panel support stand 4, the coating fluid 5 adhering to the wall portion end surface 3a and drooping down from it is sandwiched between the wall portion end surface 3a and the flat portion 4a of the panel supporting stand. The pressure resulting from this sandwiching scatters the coating fluid 5 in the arrow direction "C", so that it adheres to the inside panel surface 2, which leads to irregularities of the phosphor formed on the inside panel surface 2. As a result, the thickness of the phosphor layer formed on the inside panel surface 2 becomes uneven, which causes brightness irregularities in the cathode ray tube using this glass panel 1.
Slowing down the speed with which the glass panel 1 is placed reduces the scattering of the coating fluid 5 over the inside panel surface 2, but this prolongs the time for placing the glass panel 1, and more time is required for forming the phosphor layer on the glass panel 1. In other words, this approach leads to a decreased productivity for making a glass panel 1 on which a phosphor layer has been formed.